Half Blood Heir
by ladysnape575
Summary: Voldemort's supposed heir is given a new job: Show Hogwarts the power of the Half Blood Princess, capture Harry Potter, and retreive Dumbledore's body. The usual. I'm bad at summaries...


This is my first fanfiction in over a year or so...I don't know how much of this has been done before in other stories (most likely all of it...) I hope you enjoy it, though

* * *

Naz walked through one of the many corridors of Lord Voldemort's manor, not really paying attention to anything. As usual, she limped slightly and could not walk in a straight line. She wore a very ragged gray dress that stopped above her knees and stockings adorned with torn lace. She had no shoes. She had bandages wrapped around her neck and both of her forearms. Her face was dirty and her hair was tangled, and yet there was still some sort of beauty about her. She was listening to a small music player and her head nodded along with the beat.

Suddenly, a door swung open and a girl clad in panties ran into her, bringing Naz down.

"Please!" She exclaimed. "He's going to rape me!"

Naz was disgusted. How dare this girl lay on her! How dare she let her disgusting breasts hit her in the face and let her filthy tears fall onto her face!

She roughly pushed her off of her and held her hand out.

"Avada Kedavra!" She shouted in a hoarse voice. There was green light, and then the girl was dead.

Someone else came out from the door, a tall blonde man. He looked at the girl, then at Naz, then again at the girl.

"Must you kill all my girls?" He sighed.

"Must all of your girls get their muggle filth all over me, Lucius?" Naz replied. "Now I'm going to have to have to scald myself trying to get it off."

"Heaven forbid you should bathe." Lucius mumbled.

"I bathe every night, thank you. I just get dirty when I explore the house." She said.

"Then don't explore." Lucius said "Be a good girl and stay in your room."

"No, I have to study." She looked up at him and pulled off her headphones. "I need to be a good spell master so I can be a good heir for the Dark Lo-"

Lucius smacked the music player from her hand and took Naz roughly by the front of her dress.

"You are not the heir of the Dark Lord. The heir of one so great does not go around in filthy clothes tampering with muggle devices spacing out! My son shall be his successor!"

"You have no son."

Lucius gritted his teeth and began to strangle her.

"Why you insolent little-"

"Lucius."

Severus Snape strided over to the two of them. Naz broke free and clung to him, glaring at Lucius.

"Why are you hurting my fiancé?" He asked harshly. "What will the Dark Lord say when he finds out you have hurt his heir?"

Lucius knew he had lost. He started to walk away.

"Get that muggle filth out of my sight." Naz pointed at the dead girl.

The blonde growled under his breath, levitated the corpse, and the two went off into the depths of the house.

"Now, what did you say to anger him so?"

"I told him he had no son. In the end, he thinks of us as his parents, and I doubt Lucius has done much to him that would be considered father-like, so it was the truth."

Severus nodded. Naz stared at him.

"You actually called me your fiance." She said.

"We are to be in this relationship together, we might as well learn to love each other." He said.

"Oh." She said. "How do you…love?"

The potions master stared at his future wife. She was both innocent and fearsome. She had grown up under the care of various Death Eaters, though it was never known why. When Voldemort came back, he said simply that she was to be his heir, marry Severus, and have many children. Of course, everyone knew she was not actually his child, though he favored her among all his Death Eaters. Perhaps it was because she was both young and powerful. She was only sixteen, but already she had committed more crimes than many of the Death Eaters. She could do just about any spell wandless and was physically strong, despite the abuse she had suffered throughout the years.

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to answer that. I have loved many, but have never been in love with someone who has loved me in return." He said shortly.

"Oh, then we can learn together." She said. She sounded a bit sad that she had to learn even more things.

"You should go back to your room and get ready for dinner." Severus said. He nodded and went into the room that Lucius and the muggle had come from.

Naz stared at the spot where he was. It wasn't that she didn't want to love him. No, in fact many of her more private dreams were about him. But she knew that love was something she was not capable of, no matter how much she wanted it. She had tried it before, but in the end it only caused her pain and she ended up killing the man. She was told many times that it was his fault, but she still could not believe it.

She headed off into her room and was elated to find Draco lying on her bed. She jumped onto him and the two hugged and commented on how poor the other looked.

"There's a rumor going around that you'll be able to come to Hogwarts this year." Draco said, facing the opposite direction as Naz changed into a clean dress. "I guess so the Dark Lord'll have someone else inside the school."

"Oh." She smoothed the dress out and sat on the bed. Draco faced her now and brushed the hair out from her face. "You know, I don't want to go. I'm really scared of what will happen to you and Severus and everyone."

Draco looked away for a second. He knew he could trust her with anything, but there were some things he did not like to admit.

"I'm scared too." He said softly. "I don't want to die, but I know that it's too late. I know he's going to hurt you and Severus and my friends. I know about…" He reached up and lightly touched her bandaged neck. "I know what this is."

Naz's hand joined with his.

"When he first returned…it was the first time it happened." She said. "I never felt so much pain before. I'm glad that there was no one there, or I would have surely killed them…"

There was a knock on the door.

"My lady, young sir, the Dark Lord wishes to see you." Said the imperiused maid monotonously.

"Yes." Naz said. "Shall we go?"

The two slowly got off of the bed and walked silently to the Dark Lord's chambers. There was another maid under the Imperius curse waiting for them.

"My Lord," She spoke into the door, "they are here."

"Do not keep them waiting." Was the chilling reply. She opened to door and they entered quickly, bowing in front of the Dark Lord sitting in a large armchair.

"Rise." He said. Naz had no reason to be afraid of him - except he might hurt Draco. He still had not punished him after he failed to kill Dumbledore. This man - the single cause of fear among all wizards - had never done anything to harm her that wasn't for her own good. Of course, many of the things he did that were "good for her" hurt. But she could not complain. She was given home and food and clothes. She was not raped like the other girls, she was to be kept pure until after her marriage so there was no chance of anything but the strongest, smartest children. The training that she went through only made her stronger.

"Draco, it has been a while since I have seen you." He said softly. Draco tried to keep his face free from worry.

"Yes. I am honored that you allowed me into your chambers today."

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors going around, haven't you?" The Dark Lord now fixed his gaze on Naz. "My heir is to go to Hogwarts."

"My lord…" Naz started carefully. "I don't think…wouldn't it be odd if a student just shows up?"

"You are not to be a student." He said simply. "I have arranged for you to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I can't teach!" Naz exclaimed without thinking.

"You can." He said so quietly it was barely heard. "And you will." Naz lowered her head. "Do not fret; Draco will be there with you."

Draco's eyes shot to Naz, then Voldemort.

"M-my lord, I can't go back there not after what happened-"

"Are you saying-" His eyes flashed red, "that I have made a mistake in my plans? That my judgment is wrong?"

"No, my lord." Draco murmured.

"Very good." He leaned back in the chair. "It seems that Potter is going to attend Hogwarts until December. After that, he is going to try and find me. In that time, I want you to get as close to him as possible. Everything matters. And before he leaves, we shall introduce Hogwarts to the Half Blood Princess."

Naz did not like this. She did not want to go anywhere. She wanted to stay where she was among the purest of wizards. Hogwarts was too bright. The students there were learning magic of the light and how to vanquish the dark. There were mudbloods. Everywhere, there were mudbloods. Draco had told her of a particular mudblood that somehow was better than him. She would be sure to show her no mercy.

But no mercy at what? She could not just kill her students or the plans would be ruined! Naz thought about this…the plans…she knew the tasks she was given. She was to help in the capture of Potter after following him to make sure he took nothing that was his. She was supposed to kill mudbloods. And she was supposed to retrieve the body of Albus Dumbledore so it could become an Inferius.


End file.
